Everything Changes
by kristenann
Summary: Everything Changes. The trio are out for Hermione. PLEASE REVIEW ME PLEASE ill give ya a cookie! Ummm yeh new chappie..some swearing
1. The Changing

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so its new 2 me. R an R PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: Ohhh I wish.  
  
Everything changes  
  
Chapter one: The Changing  
  
"Nan, Pop," said Hermione, who was on her way to Kings Cross station, " I would just like to thank you for all your help over the past year. With all that was going on." Nan and Pop smiled.  
  
The car into the stations car park.  
  
"Hermione dear, we love and will always be there for you. Not matter the problem," Hermione's Nan said softy. "Always," her Pop added, "Now we better hurry, or you're going to miss the train!"  
  
With that he got out of the car. Pop knew it would be difficult to go back to the world that had caused her so much pain, but it was her life. Soon all Hermione's things were packed onto a trolley. Pop looked at his wife, who was entertaining Kia, his youngest granddaughter. With a loud cough, he caught her attention.  
  
"Mary, hurry her up," he said gruffly. "Very well John, take Kia," Mary answered, holding out her blonde, curly haired granddaughter.  
  
Mary tapped on Hermione's window, she quickly snapped out of her phase and got out of the car. John held Kia out for Hermione and Hermione took her. She led her nervous grandparents, a squeaky trolley and an amazed little girl to the opening of Platform 9 ¾, with her head bowed and eyes lowered.  
  
"Nan, Pop that's the entrance to the Platform," Hermione said softly, pointing to a solid brick wall. They were shocked. "Are you mad, it's a blasted brick wall!" John exclaimed. Even after seven years of knowing about the magical world, he and Mary actually hadn't seen any magic. He was beginning to think a bunch of quacks had made it all up! "Pop, it's a magic wall! You just walk straight at it and you'll pass right through it! Go on, have a try."  
  
John and Mary were quite unsure, but they had to trust Hermione. In a weird manner, they started to walk towards the brick wall, slowly and then started to gain speed. 10 meters, 5 meters, 2 meters, 1 meter.. They passed through the wall. Hermione didn't follow straight away; she and Kia were looking at the trains. After that, they entered and by that time all her things were on the train.  
  
"Amazing!" is all her Pop said when he returned. Smiling, Hermione turned to her Nan, who whispered in her ear, "Hermione understand, we love you and we are very proud of you. After your parent's deaths and the nasty things at school. "Thanks Nan," said Hermione teary eyed and fell into a hug. Then came her Pop, "Go get 'em tiger. You'll make a great Head Girl!" Saying goodbye to Kia was a little harder, so all that was given was hug and a kiss.  
  
As Hermione watched out of the window of the Head's compartment, tears came. As the train speed away, Hermione watched them until she could no more. Then sadly started a book.  
  
Just as Hermione was just stating to enjoy it, the door slid open and the Head Boy walked in, but Hermione didn't look up. By the look on his face, he did not recognize her.  
  
And he shouldn't! She had a complete makeover. Her hair was now long and sleek, with highlights everywhere. A new wardrobe and a tan. As well as make-up! Also she had grown in many places and shrunk in others. The boy liked her very much.  
  
"Why hello, how are you?" he asked sitting beside her. Hermione looked up and was quite taken back, it was Draco Malfoy. But he had changed, a lot. Proberly, because his Father was dead and he could do things he wanted. He had big muscles, a tan and something no one hardly saw, a smile! Over all he was a nice person, but Hermione still didn't like him for many reasons.  
  
Hermione forced a smile, "Fine thank you." "So you're the new Head Girl?" "Yeah," said in a 'da' tone. "Ahh well, I'm Draco Malfoy," he held out his hand and she took it, "but I can't remember you!" "Don't worry, not many people will and that's the way I want it." "Mmmm is that so.." After that Malfoy grew bored of Hermione, even though he didn't know it was her.  
  
Hermione's thoughts drifted as she sat there. About her parents, last year, Ron, Harry, Malfoy.. Last year for Hermione was the worst, but one good thing came out of it: Kia. Kia was born just before school started and it made Hermione soooo happy, finally a sibling. But that's when things took a turn for the worst. Hermione's parents were killed in a Death Eater attack on muggles. They were just sitting at a Café and they came, poor little Kia saw it all. The pain, the magic, she still remembers it today. It all in her eyes. Hermione was an orphan, with no one. Luckily her Grandparents took her in. Back at school, things were even worse. Nasty stories were flying around, about her parents, sister and even her. Ron Weasley had started them, after Hermione refused to date him. From that day, she had no friends. Not even Harry. Hermione's spot was fill with Draco Malfoy, the newly changed person.  
  
Then compartment door slid open, it was none other than Potter and Weasley.  
  
"Malfoy! So you got Head Boy," Harry exclaimed. "Jealous?" smirked Malfoy. "Nah, I'm a Prefect that's good enough," answered Harry.  
  
Hermione hated being there and made her move to leave, but Ron blocked the way out.  
  
"Where yr thinks yr go'in?" he exclaimed, "Who's this?" "The Head Girl," muttered Malfoy. "Who are you?" snarled Ron. "Why do you want to know," hissed Hermione. Ron tightened his grip on Hermione's arm. "You don't want to stand up to me," he hissed back. "I've been doing it all my life," muttered Hermione.  
  
Weasley lost his short temper and pushed Hermione into the corner. "Who are you," he demanded. "I don't take orders," Hermione answered. That's when Malfoy came in. "You better learn who to stand up against and who to not," he muttered to her. Hermione glared at him. Asshole she thought and she said it too. That had done it, "What did you call me Bitch?" he yelled. "Asshole," Hermione repeated. Draco eyes eye's flashed and with one quick moment he punched her in the stomach. Hermione fell to the floor in pain and didn't look up.  
  
"Oh come guys leave her.," Harry started "No, she needs to learn what will happen to her if she stands up me," mutter Malfoy.  
  
Just before he could make another move, there was a tap at the door and they all backed off. The lunch lady entered, "Anything dears?" "Come on," muttered Draco, who grabbed his stuff and left, "We'll find out who she is at school and then get her." They left.  
  
"Are you alright dear," asked the lunch Lady. Hermione pulled herself on the soft seats, "Yeah fine thanks. No thanks." The lunch lady left and Hermione was left alone for the rest of the ride.  
  
A/N: What ya think? R and R. 


	2. The Truth

A/N: Can you believe no1 reviewed me!!! Wahhhhh!!!!!!! PLEASE if you do review this story review!!! I live for them.!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I own this!!! Didn't yak no that!!! *I wake up darn!!!  
  
Everything Changes  
  
Chapter two: The truth  
  
Hogwarts, Hermione thought, she hated it, but yet loved it. It was there her life turned into a living hell, but still it gave her the one thing she loved most: magic. Yes it was true at times she hated it, wishing it wasn't real, then she might still have her parents. A tear slid down Hermione's cheek; it still hurt thinking about what happened to her poor parents. She just wanted go and never hear of magic again; but if she did that revenge would be very hard indeed. Sine Hermione learned about her parents killers; she devoted herself to killing every last one of them. Hermione thought her Best friends would help her, but how wrong was she. Just before the death of her parents, Ron had asked her out. Hermione declined claiming to want to keep their friendship intact. Then her parents died and Hermione went home. On her return to Hogwarts, things had changed. The most unlikely trio had joined forces; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. This shocked Hermione terribly, even more to learn they had turned on her. Ron had made up stuff to get back at Hermione and like the idiots they were; everyone believed him. That's how Hermione's living hell began.  
  
* Hermione made her way into the Great Hall gingerly; she was still sore from that punch. She had successfully avoided running into the trio, but that she knew would no last. They were the leaders of Hogwarts now (except for the professor offcourse) ,everyone had to follow them or else. The sorting began almost at once, it was longer than usual. Hermione couldn't help glancing at Ron and Harry, who were busily taking to each other a little further down the table and every now and again Malfoy appeared. It seemed that they were trying to figure out who the new Head Girl was.  
  
"Who the hell was she!!!" Ron said through gritted teeth, "how dare she! No one stands up to me, NO ONE!'  
  
"Oh calm down Weasley!" exclaimed Malfoy, "we'll find her, then punish her!"  
  
"We could have already!" muttered Ron.  
  
Ron glared at Harry, who had remained silent.  
  
"How come you went soft on her anyway?!!!"  
  
Harry was caught off hand.  
  
"What??? Oh..ah well. I..." he trailed off.  
  
Ron and Malfoy stared at him.  
  
That's when Harry recovered himself,  
  
"We couldn't draw out the punishment if we did it on the train, could we?"  
  
Harry pulled off, it was silent for a moment or two then..  
  
"Here we go Potter, always thinking!" Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"Shut up!" muttered Harry.  
  
Ron grinned, "Yeah well it was smart"  
  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
  
*  
  
Being Head Girl gave new powers and Hermione loved that. Now she could be out all night and have her own dorm! Teachers would treat her better and students would look up at her. The only problem was the trio; they were out to get her.  
  
Hermione got to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password"  
  
"Panjeta Resare," muttered Hermione. It opened and Hermione entered.  
  
The common room was filled with people chatting about their summer.  
  
"I went to see my Aunt Fonia in Russia, she is soo cool!"  
  
"I sent my summer with my muggle boyfriend! OH MY GOD, sooo weird, but sooooo cute. Do ya wanna hear what we got up to?"  
  
Over in the corner were Harry, Ron and Malfoy! What was he doing here?? Lavender and Parvati were sitting around them, all dreamy eyed.  
  
Hermione wanted to be sick. Oh how she wanted to tell them off, but that would be impossible. Even though she was Head Girl, they ruled while the teachers weren't around. Hermione glared at them, and then ran up the stairs to her private dorm.  
  
*  
  
"Who was that?" asked Malfoy looking over Lavender's shoulder.  
  
"Who?" exclaimed Harry looking over where Malfoy was looking at.  
  
"That girl, the one that just ran up the girl stairs," Malfoy answered.  
  
"I dunno," muttered Harry.  
  
"Oh get over it, it just a girl. What was she good looking or something?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Nah it's just..nothin don't worry," Malfoy answered quickly.  
  
He turned to Lavender and whispered,  
  
"Kiss me bitch!"  
  
Then launched himself onto her.  
  
Ron and Harry smirked. Parvati moved closer to Harry,  
  
"How bout it big man?" she whispered.  
  
Harry shot a grin and began on Parvati. Ron looked around for someone for himself; he had already had both of them and wanted something new. He spotted a 5th year and called,  
  
"Hey cutie, wanna try it with a real man?"  
  
It was more of an order than a request. She left the boy she was pashing and went to Ron. They then began.  
  
*  
  
It was well after mid-night, when Lavender, Parvati and that 5th year went back to their dorms. Harry, Ron and Draco were still in the common from talking.  
  
"I wonder who that bitch was? You know the one on the train" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah.," muttered Malfoy.  
  
"mmmm" answered Harry.  
  
It went silent for a while. Then Ron sat upright, wide-eyed.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"I was just thinking, we haven't met Granger yet," Ron answered.  
  
"Yeah so?" said Harry raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah anyway, what if that bitch is Granger!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it all fits doesn't it!" answered Draco.  
  
Harry stared at his two Friends, when a plan popped into his head.  
  
"Hey you guys lets..." and it lead into whispers, laughs and yeahs.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was fast asleep when she heard noises. She thought they were from here dream, but they weren't. She opened her eyes and screamed. There were three faces staring at her.  
  
"No one can hear you Granger.."  
  
*  
  
A/N: What do you think??? PLEASE Review!!! I'll give u chocolate!!!! lol ( 


	3. Scream in the night

A/N: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I've got some reviews!!!!! thankyou all those people who reviewed me, you rock. (  
  
Disclaimer: No rights, no nothing  
  
Everything Changes  
  
Chapter 3: Scream in the night  
  
Hermione eyes snapped open (and screamed) and then all her fears she had been running from for the last year came crashing back.  
  
"No one can hear you Granger.."  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco were crowded around her bed; each looking menicising in there own way. Word had failed Hermione; she sat up and screamed again.  
  
"Shut up Granger, we told you before, no-one can hear you.."  
  
No-one can hear you echoed through out Hermione's mind. She had gone white as a sheet and her eyes were wide open, filled with fear.  
  
"What..what do you want with me?" came a whisper. It was all she could make come out.  
  
Ron glanced at Harry, who grinned back. Malfoy smirked,  
  
"Want with you! We're going to make you pay you bitch!"  
  
"For what!" said Hermione fiercely.  
  
"For what!" snapped Ron , "For standing up to me..us.."  
  
"Yeah, no-one stands up to us" Malfoy finished.  
  
"And for what you did!" Weasley added.  
  
Hermione's mind slipped back in to the year before. While she was away, Ron was determent to make Hermione pay for rejecting him. He wanted to get her back; after convincing Harry Ron decided just two wasn't enough. So he befriended Malfoy (who was a whole lot better, now that his dad was dead, but still his old self) and filled Hermione's gap with him. They made Hermione out to be a back-stabbing bitch, someone not to trust and being the followers that they were: everyone believed. Thus the New Trio was born and began their rule of Hogwarts.  
  
"You know as well as I do, all that is crap. Made up shit to make you fell big and wanted," exclaimed Hermione to Ron.  
  
Ron's face lost his nasty grin and went into anger: How dare her! His ears had gone bright red and his eyes had filled rage. He made his way forward and pulled Hermione out of her bed. He slammed her against a wall and..  
  
"RON!" yelled Harry, who broke his silence. He came forward and Hermione caught his eye. She could tell he didn't want Ron to hurt Hermione. Hermione secretly thought that Harry just played along with the others.  
  
Ron recoiled, after shooting a death stare at Hermione and then confronted Harry.  
  
"Why d'ya stop me? We came 'ere to make 'er see!"  
  
"I know we did." Harry stared.  
  
"Then why did you stop Weasley?" Malfoy asked glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Coz I thought that..we could..ahh..do it together," recovered Harry.  
  
Weasley and Malfoy glanced at each other.  
  
"Mmmmmm..right," said Malfoy, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah.." answered Harry uncertainly.  
  
It was silent for a few moments, a few stressful and terrifying moments for Hermione. She was still backed against the wall. Just then Ron strode forward (Hermione flattened herself against the wall) and whispered in Hermione's ear,  
  
"This is for rejecting me bitch!"  
  
A punch in the stomach came; Hermione fell to the floor. She looked up at Harry and shot him a pleading look, but Harry was avoiding looking at Hermione. That's when Malfoy walked forward..  
  
"Your punishment begins now.."he whispered and slammed her against the wall.  
  
*7 minutes later  
  
Hermione was shaking un-controllingly, her intake of breathe was loud.  
  
Slap!  
  
Hermione was on her hands and knees, Malfoy's backhand was strong.  
Weasley stood watching.grinning..laughing and where it was needed: help.  
Harry stood back, not helping, but not stopping it either.  
Then!  
  
"Guys! guys! Lets go, she's had enough," Harry blurted out, like he was  
dying to , "we can finish it later." He added when they just stared him.  
They still didn't budge.  
  
"Come on..I..I think I heard someone coming," he urged.  
  
"Fine!," snapped Weasley, "it sounds like you pity her or something!"  
then he turned to Hermione and said, "This is not over!"  
  
"Yeah," muttered Draco, "It's only the beginning!"  
  
And with that, they swept out Hermione's room leaving Harry there alone  
with Hermione.  
  
"Sorry Hermione," he muttered like he was sorry, but made up for it, "but  
you deserved it!"  
  
And he was gone. Hermione magically locked her door and began crying her  
eyes out.  
  
*  
A/N: Hey I kno that chappie sux and is short, but R and R anyway PLEASE.  
I give u chocolate!!!! lol. Thanx 4 my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Three Good Reasons

A/N: Thanx for all my GREAT reviews (grins) yayyyy!!!!! Im sooo happy, your sooo nice!! ((((((!!!!!!!! Don't forget to review on your way out!!! I'll give you chocolate if I eva meet you!! lol (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single damn thing  
  
Everything changes  
  
Chapter 4: Three good reasons  
  
Hermione didn't sleep much that night, she was to sore. She cried her heart out, why had her life turned into hell??? She missed her old bestys more than anything. Harry's laugh, Ron's grin, their sneakiness and even the fights she and Ron used to have. Why?? What had she done to deserve this? She rejected Ron because she didn't want their friendship to end, but by maintaining that.it had ended. Ron took Harry along with him and replaced her by the worst person possible, their arch enemy Draco Malfoy. Hermione just wanted to scream.let it all out. Her parent's deaths, her sister pain, the loss of all her friends. But she couldn't, she was Head Girl and she had to show leadership. But showing leadership wouldn't change the students view on her, because they were too scared of the 'Golden Trio'.  
  
Hermione groaned~ another year of hell was about to start, but this year she was going to be different. They were not going to get to her. She stopped her tears and looked at into the mirror. Her Parent's would be disgraced at her; she was always so strong and never let anything get to her, but look at her now. Still grieving over her parent's deaths that were almost a year ago. Letting Ron, Harry and Malfoy hurt her like that. Not anymore, she wasn't going to let them. She would show herself to the world of Hogwarts, finally. Not the shy, bookworm, know-it-all Hermione, but the out going, witty, different Hermione.  
  
Hermione went into the bathroom and had filled up her bath with heaps and heaps of bubbles. Soaking in a bath just washed away all her troubles, her thoughts, her life. After she finished school, she was leaving. Taking her sister and setting her life up somewhere else.away from them. But that was a long year away. Hermione stayed in the bath for what seemed like hours, but really was only half. With great struggle, she got out of the bath and got dressed. In her Hogwarts uniform, you could hardly recognize it was her. Her shirt was tighter around her chest; her skirt was quite a bit smaller, straight glossy brown hair with highlights and instead of ghostly white skin.a tan! Hermione grinned, she liked her new self. Now no would know who she was, but that wouldn't last forever. She ran up-stairs to her room; Lavender and Parvati were their getting ready. It was the first time they had been in their room with Hermione, because they spent the rest of the night before in another room with all the 7th years Gryffindor girls chatting about their holidays.  
  
Hermione ignored them, they were even worse than the Golden Trio. She just made her way to get her things together.  
  
Lavender and Parvati glanced at each other, who was this girl??  
  
Parvati mouthed "who is she?" Lavender shrugged back.  
  
Hermione was oblivious to their mutters and just continued getting ready. Lavender and Parvati didn't speak, they were too shocked! She was hot, that wasn't fair. Then she left, without a word.  
  
"What...who was that?" they both exclaimed.  
  
* Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, pretending not to notice everyone stopping, staring, pointing. But she did notice and silently she was grinning. Just then Hermione got a thought, a way for everyone to really notice her. To come later, not to late, but late enough for everyone to notice her walking into the Great Hall. Hermione turned and headed off to the Library. There she stayed for fifteen minutes, waiting. It seemed like forever!  
  
"Ahhhhh...hurry up!" she muttered.  
  
Finally the fifteen minutes were up and Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. There were still people walking in 'Perfect' thought Hermione. Hermione walked into the Great Hall and just like all the movies everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Hermione. She decided she would act normal, as if she did this everyday. Hermione smiled slightly and made her way to an empty part of the Gryffindor table, completely pretending not to notice the whispers, stares and pointing.  
  
*  
  
Mean while only a few seats up, two boys were just like everyone else and staring open mouthed.  
  
"Who the hell was that hot bitch?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"I dunno, but who ever she is fucking H O T!!!" Ron answered staring at the girl he didn't know was Hermione.  
  
Just then Malfoy appeared and sat down next to Harry  
  
"Did you see that????...or was I dreaming?" he said to Harry.  
  
"No, she's really there! But who is she??' answered Harry, starring at the girl.  
  
"Who ever she is, I want her!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Oh no you don't! She's mine!" Harry told Ron.  
  
"No boys, she's gonna be mine!" Malfoy said to them both.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each, as if to say no way.  
  
"And give us one good reason why we should let you?" said Harry.  
  
"I'll give you three! 1: because she's in the same house as you and you can she her any time you want! 2: you both have dates for the next few nights AND 3: I'm just better looking than you two!"  
  
"Hey!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"No way you're gonna get her."started Ron.  
  
"Ron, Malfoy has a point." Harry started also.  
  
"What I'm hotter than you two?!" exclaimed Malfoy grinning.  
  
Harry punched him in the arm.  
  
"No, that we have dates and she's in Gryffindor," Harry said looking at the 'hot bitch' as he called her.  
  
Malfoy smirked; he could see Weasley not liking the idea.  
  
After 'deep' thought, Ron announced, "Fine, have her!"  
  
"Good! .," Malfoy started.  
  
"But.if you anit got her in the sack by this time next week.she's Harry's and mine!" Ron grinned.  
  
A/N: So the plot thickens lol Hope u like it. Oh and just press the little purple button and review (  
  
Syaoronsangle- I'll give you chocolate if I ever meet you! lol im not sure how to sent that linky thingy, so ill just send ya an email instead. I agree Ron is a jerk! I can totally see him like that.  
  
DanishGirl- You cry at my story!! omg I didn't think it was that sad. I just can't find it in my heart to make Harry evil! I wanna, but I just can't. Don't worry, she'll get her revenge, after a few things happen. You'll just have to wait and see! Thanx (  
  
Chach-A-Lot- I'm glad you like it! Yeah romance was going to happen earlier in the story, but then I got new ideas. You wont believe how it was going to be! Yeah, but romance will come I promise that.  
  
Meg- Thanx for your review!!!!! Im sooo happy (Do you really think its sad?  
  
super sycoh- lol, I'll give u a cookie if I eva meet u, I promise..really! U think its depressing! I didn't think it was that sad. They're being A~holes coz..hey! I don't kno!! lol  
  
Malferz- thanx for the review!! Yeh yeh it is OCC, but wat fanfic story isn't???  
  
A.L. Lorraine-Yeah, what have they become!! Malfoy was always yeah, but so was Ron! If you look closer enough you can see him as being a real asshole!  
  
GoodCharlotte's-riogirl- Yay!!!!!!! U like it (grin)  
  
Silver Mist4- You were my 1st reviewer!!! yay. Just wait and see what they will do!!! 


	5. The bet

A/N: First of let me thank my wonderful reviewers! You are fantastic I swear; see the notes at the bottom of this story. Although I won't get thank everyone, but don't feel unloved! Also sorry if it's a little short, I've had this in works for a while and it began to piss me off, so I posted it. (Spelling and grammar sux! I know!!!!!!) Also I have had a hard time writing this, truthfully I could never see Ron and Harry turning on Hermione. That is what makes it hard and that I have ideas how to work it, but I just can't bring myself to write! And to point out, this was posted I think before OOTP came out, so that's why Harry's Prefect instead of Ron. To late to change it, so that's how it stays! ^__^ So now to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: - Just like every other chapter no own nothing....so there  
  
Everything Changes  
  
Chapter five: The bet  
  
Draco and Harry smirked at Ron's comment, but then Ron added,  
  
"To make it even better Malfoy, you've gotta hang with her until this time next week."  
  
"You've got it Weasley," Malfoy said and held out his hand. Ron shook it.  
  
"And to make sure you don't ahhh... get yourself out of it...sign this, which is jinxed," Harry added smirking.  
  
"Jinxed?" muttered Malfoy, "What will happen..."  
  
"You don't want to know," Harry said.  
  
"Fine!" exclaimed Draco and signed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione didn't have a care in the world. She had found a new strength. But where had it come from? She had no idea...maybe that bath she had. Or the fact that she so sick of the 'new golden trio' annoying her. She didn't have to put up with it, no not at all. She was a witch after all...a very powerful one. Hermione knew she was a powerful witch and secretly loved it. But she never had the heart to use the magic on others, even if they horrible to her. It was even harder when it came to Ron and Harry...her Best friends. Deep down Hermione missed them so much. Damn Ron, stuffed it all up. At least Ginny was still nice to her, that annoyed Ron a lot. But Ginny didn't care what Ron said to her, he was an annoying person. Harsh words coming from his sister. But Ginny didn't like Ron; he had turned his back on Hermione. His Best friend, a loyal friend who would have helped him so much and in fact did pull him out of a few tight spots. As for Harry, Ginny couldn't even speak to him.  
  
Hermione got up to leave...she didn't she see Malfoy excuse himself from his new friends.  
  
It was a student free day, meaning Hermione could enjoy herself. She had decided to go out on the grounds and have a nice peaceful walk. Looking out at the Hogwarts grounds, there were 1st and 2nd years playing tag. Hermione thought back to her 1st year. How great it had been...Ron, Harry. NO stop it mustn't dwell on the past thought Hermione.  
  
Just then a person swept up from behind her and grabbed Hermione's arm.  
  
Her eyes snapped open wide, 'SHIT' she thought.  
  
"Did you know you're a mystery women to all us guys," the person purred.  
  
It was a boy, he had a deep voice. Hermione thought she knew it, but couldn't place it.  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Yes my dear, we have no idea who you are. Obliviously we do know you because you look like you could be in 6th or 7th year and I know everyone in those two years. (He gave a smirk, which Hermione didn't see)"  
  
Hermione still remained silent; she knew that voice...but where?  
  
"So what is your name," he purred again.  
  
"Not your's to know"  
  
His grip on her arm tightened,  
  
"It wasn't a question, it was an order!" he said in a fierce voice.  
  
That's when Hermione knew who it was. He turned Hermione to face him and she glared at him.  
  
"You should know who I am Malfoy," Hermione spat.  
  
"Granger! Shit!" he yelled and stalked off, back to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco stormed into the Great Hall, a few stopped to look.  
  
"What's up Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
Malfoy was swearing to himself and then glared at Harry.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill you Potter!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because you made me sign that stupid thing and now I'm stuck with Granger all week!"  
  
Ron laughed and so did Harry.  
  
"Shut up, it isn't funny!" said Draco.  
  
They kept laughing.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Draco yelled this so loud that the hall went silent.  
  
"Mr Malfoy how dare you yell such words in the Great Hall, in front of your peers! You are a role leader, Head Boy, you should know better," McGonagall snapped at Draco when she quickly swept down from the Professors table, "10 points from Slytherin!"  
  
Draco groaned; his house was going to kill him.  
  
"That's quite enough Malfoy," snapped McGonagall, "I wouldn't need to take the points away if you had been using your head, Head Boy should know better! Yes, you should now better. Detention!"  
  
Malfoy sat there mouth hanging open; a detention for yelling shut up? Unheard of, he already had 10 points taken. All because he was Head Boy, made him think of giving the title over to Harry.  
  
"And what are you doing in Gryffindors table? You are a Slytherin..."  
  
"Professor, I thought you were all up for houses inter-weaving with each other and that is what we are doing: inter-weaving with a Slytherin," interrupted Harry.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned to Harry.  
  
"Yes, well that is true. But I will need to look it over with Dumbledore first. Now I suggest you two be off, I will be checking if you studied the spell I set yesterday tomorrow. And as for you Malfoy, I want you at your dorm and packing..."  
  
"Why Professor..."  
  
"The Heads Dorm has become open for use again; it seemed to magically shut itself last year. Cho Chang's work I suppose. Off now!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco sat up and began walking.  
  
"Wait Potter I have a job for you."  
  
All three stopped, Harry went back.  
  
"Weasley, Malfoy kept moving! Now Potter I wasn't able to catch Miss Granger before she left the Great Hall. Go find her and tell her to start packing, and then help her take her things to my office in 2 hours. Got that?"  
  
Harry looked at his feet.  
  
"Err...yes Professor."  
  
McGonagall left at high speed and Harry went the other way.  
  
"Oi Potter," Malfoy yelled, Harry stopped, "Where you of to?"  
  
"McGonagall's got to a job for me. Fetch Granger and help her with her things."  
  
Ron began to cough, "Lucky you see ya round Harry, Malfoy."  
  
He left up the staircases and Draco went towards the Dungeons then stopped.  
  
"She's out on the grounds if you wanted to know," he said and then was gone.  
  
Harry sighed and set of to the grounds in search of Granger. He looked round for the girl and then found her down at the waters edge reading a book. Quickly he set off.  
  
"Granger," he said roughly as he got there.  
  
* When Draco Malfoy had let go of her and stalked off, Hermione quickly got out of there. Just in case he returned with Harry and Ron; she sat down at her favourite tree and took out a book. She loved the book and soon began unaware of what was happening around her. That was until a rough voice awoke her. Hermione looked and gasped. Harry smirked.  
  
"Don't stress Granger," he muttered, "I'm not here to punish you today.  
  
Even though Hermione heard this, she still was stressing to all hell. What happened to your new confidence, she told herself angrily, that is only for people who you hate.  
  
"What...what do yo...You want?" she squeaked.  
  
"McGonagall sent to me fetch you," he said lazily, "You're moving into the Heads dorm with Malfoy."  
  
There Hermione gasped slightly, Harry ignored this and continued, "McGonagall said to get you and help you with your things. Then take you to her office."  
  
Hermione stared at her feet; Harry was going to help her. Surely Professor McGonagall knew the situation they were now in.  
  
Harry watched his ex-best friend, the girl he had loved since he got over Cho. But really he loved Hermione all through his life at Hogwarts; he just never really knew it. Of cause when Ron said he liked her, Harry backed off. Ron was his mate and he got to Hermione first. Then she rejected Ron and Harry thought he had a chance with her. He was planning to tell her everything, then she went away and Ron began to hate her. Ron twisted everything and due too his loyalty to Ron, he began hating her too. Then came along Malfoy and they became mates, even though they hated each other for years. Deep down he was an alright fellow, but his Father forced him into his image. His death sparked Draco's rejection of his Fathers ways. Ron liked him because of his hate towards Hermione, but Draco's hate and Ron's hate were different. Ron hated her because she rejected him, while Draco just didn't like her. Harry always thought that Draco liked Hermione, but due to the fact she was muggle born and much smarter than him. Harry had hurt Hermione, but never as much as the others and always stopped the others from doing serious harm. And there she stood, in front of him. Scared like a little child and that was when he realised how much they had hurt her.  
  
"Hermione," he said softy, Hermione looked up and was shocked. He was different; Harry didn't have the usual hatred burning behind his eyes. Instead there was the look of her best friend.  
  
"Come on," he said while pulling Hermione to her feet, "We only have two hours."  
  
And they set of towards they Castle and to the common room. People stared as they walked; they all thought Hermione was into her usual punishment.  
  
As they got to the Fat Lady, Harry muttered the password and they both entered. The room was empty, except for Ron and Draco sitting in the corner talking.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, but all eyes were on Hermione who stared her feet, "So good for you to join us. And to bring a little fun!"  
  
"Not today Ron," Harry muttered.  
  
Ron went red in the ears and Draco smirked; he knew Weasley didn't like being told what to do.  
  
"Why Potter, you don't want to spoil the fun would you," he smirked.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy? I thought you were packing?" asked Harry]  
  
"I was Potter, but I used a little thing called magic. You see I use this wand here (he pulled out his wand and Harry's hand dove into his pocket pulling out his; Draco smirked), muttered a spell and I was packed."  
  
"Housewives spells Malfoy, wouldn't think you were the type..."  
  
"If you must know Potter, Mother made me learn them when I was 3! Not that I would have a choice," Draco relied heatedly.  
  
Harry smirked, "Better be going, got to a lot of packing to do."  
  
"I'll tell you what, let's get Malfoy preform that spell of his and we can have the rest of the 2 hours...having fun," Ron said slyly.  
  
"Actually I do believe if I was to do it, only Potter and I would enjoy this 'fun' that you say. Or have you forgotten the 2 months worth of dentitions McGonagall put you on, after she found you and that Abbott girl at in the North Tower," Draco said.  
  
Hermione raised her head; Ron had a dentition that was something she hadn't heard. Most likely because last night, Parvati and Lavender, the gossip Queens of Hogwarts were out.  
  
Scowling Ron muttered, "Thanks for reminding me, she'll have my ass if I'm not there." And left. Draco followed saying he was meeting Pansy.  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE; I'll be your friend! lol.  
  
lady-sanctuary – you cried, that touched me soooo much! I feel loved. :D  
  
KatFay – Not sure if it's going to be a Draco Hermione fic, haven't decided. I did start it out as one, but ideas changed and well here we are!  
  
DanishGirl – You really think so! And I am emailing you to. Also let me say, your stories ROCK!!! Aww you cried your doing to get crying! Thanks!  
  
paprika90 – thanks a bunch! The other one chap is up!  
  
Hey look at that, I remembered I thanked everyone else in the last chaper!  
  
Review ^__^ 


End file.
